The present invention relates to a large capacity apparatus for generating a high purity acid or base particularly for use as a chromatography eluent, and to a method of using the apparatus.
In liquid chromatography, a sample containing a number of components to be separated is directed through a chromatography separator, typically an ion exchange resin bed. The components are separated on elution from the bed in a solution of eluent. One effective form of liquid chromatography is referred to as ion chromatography. In this known technique, ions to be detected in a sample solution are directed through the separator using an eluent containing an acid or base and thereafter to a suppressor, followed by detection, typically by an electrical conductivity detector. In the suppressor, the electrical conductivity of the electrolyte is suppressed but not that of the separated ions so the latter may be detected by the conductivity detector. This technique is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,213, 3,920,397, 3,925,019 and 3,956,559.
There is a general need for a convenient source of high purity acid or base for use as an eluent for liquid chromatography and, particularly, for ion chromatography. In one technique, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,204, an impure acid or base is purified in an eluent generator while flowing through a source channel along a permselective ion exchange membrane which separates the source channel from a product channel. The membrane allows selective passage of cations or anions. An electrical potential is applied between the source channel and the product channel so that the anions or cations of the acid or base pass from the former to the latter to generate therein a base or acid with electrolytically generated hydroxide ions or hydronium ions, respectively. This system requires an aqueous stream of acid or base as a starting source or reservoir.
There is a particular need for a pure source of acid or base which can be generated at selected concentrations solely from an ion exchange bed without the necessity of an independent reservoir of an acid or base starting aqueous stream. There is a further need for such a system which can be continuously regenerated. Such need exists in chromatography, and specifically ion chromatography, as well as other analytical applications using acid or base such as in titration, flow injection analysis and the like.